halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Chivalry
Released: September 10, 2007 * Requirements: Half-Life 2 * Author: Team Chivalry Age of Chivalry is a multiplayer video game, created as a total conversion modification for the Valve Corporation's proprietary Source engine. Founded by Rikard Lindgren and Scott Chipman and developed by third-party developer Team Chivalry, the game consists of a medieval theme and aims to provide enjoyable close-combat battles. Gameplay Players select to play on either the Agathia Knight faction or Mason order. Most maps have several objectives; completing one leads to the next until the final objective has been completed or the defending team is able to prevent the other team from completing theirs during the allotted time. Objectives varies from taking a strategical point to killing villagers, and includes many siege-oriented ones like ramming down the main door of a castle, and constructing bridges. Age of Chivalry plans to use a dynamic campaign, in which each scenario affects which map will be used in the next chapter. Classes There are nine classes: Longbowman, Crossbowman, Javelineer, Man-At-Arms, Sergeant, Guardsman, Crusader, Knight and Heavy Knights. Each class has different weapons, walking speed and armour. Longbowmen use a longbow and have a shortsword for close combat. Their bows are fast and they have the greatest range of the three archer classes, but their arrows deal the least damage. Crossbowmen use crossbows which deal massive damage, although they have a shorter range than the longbow. They must also stand still for several seconds while reloading. They have a shortsword for close combat. Javelineers are generally considered to be an archer/melee hybrid, using powerful javelins at range and a spear/buckler combination in melee combat. The javelins have the shortest range of all archer weapons and they are the hardest to aim, but they are fast and deal high amounts of damage. Men-at-arms are the fastest and most lightly-armoured of all melee classes. Their weapons include a broadsword with the option of using a heater shield, as well as a fire pot that can be thrown at enemies to damage and disorient them, or be thrown on the ground to damage those that walk over the flames. Because of their speed, men-at-arms are a favorite for completing objectives. Sergeants are fast, highly-armoured fighters that make use of the mace and buckler and a fire pot. The mace is fast and relatively powerful, but its short range and lack of a horizontal swing makes it hard for many players to use effectively. As such, despite the numerous advantages at the class's disposal, the sergeant is considered to be mainly geared toward experienced players. Guardsmen have middle-ground speed and armour. They have either a lochaber axe]or a halberd, depending on the team. These weapons deal heavy damage and have the longest range of any melee class. Because of their lack of a shield, they are particularly vulnerable to archers. Crusaders are a favorite for beginners due to their ease of use. They have moderately high speed and armour and use either a longsword or flamberge, depending on the team. These swords can be wielded in one hand with a shield for extra defense, or in two hands for extra power. Crusaders also have access to several throwing knives, which are designed to kill fleeing archers. The crusader is the only class that can use a kite shield. Knights are slow, heavily-armoured fighters that have a single-handed flail as well as a heater shield. This class has a unique 360° swing rather than a stab, theoretically making it good for fights against larger groups of enemies. Like the crusaders, knights can use throwing knives to deal damage at range. Heavy Knights are the slowest and most heavily-armoured of all classes. Using either a large battleaxe (for the Agathia Knights) or a maul (for the Mason Order), heavy knights are able to deal massive amounts of damage, often killing their opponents in a single hit. The high damage and armour make this class particularly attractive to newcomers, who may not feel comfortable with the faster weapons. The heavy knight lacks a shield, making him vulnerable to archers. It is the only class that has access to the hard-hitting throwing axe. Critical reaction PC Gamer highlighted the mod's large maps, describing the mountainous stretches as "tactics-encouraging" and overall should "encourage improvisation in team play. External links * [http://www.age-of-chivalry.com Official Age of Chivalry website] * Age of Chivalry's official Steam Group * Age of Chivalry's page on Steam (Install Location) * [http://www.age-of-chivalry.com/smf Age of Chivalry community] * ModDB link Category:HL2 Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods